


One Punch Jutsu

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Naruto, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Death, Genos is mom, Hero Worship, Multi, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Saitama, Genos, and Sonic walk into a bar. Next they know they start fighting as usual. What wasn't expected was to be sent to another universe with people alot like sonic.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time the bald man had appeared on the radar it was when it was reported that a bald man wearing a strange yellow suit with a red cape blasted away a large amount of trees from around Konoha. For some reason the Anubu had a hard time tracking him down. They could find no traces of chakra and couldn't find the man either. The next time was when a fight broke out in the shopping district. A strange ninja wearing a purple skin tight suit had challenged the man to a fight in public. How no one noticed the man in his blatant outfit not even Danzo could explain. After the ninja had been blasted by the bald man the 

Anbu quickly surrounded his position.

"You will come with us." Said one in a bird mask.

"Eto... there is a sale though..." The man pointed to the sign above a local store that promised a discount on ramen packs. The streets had become barren after the fight.

"You will come with us." Said the Anbu who signaled his squad to prepare for an attack.

"Can it wait for a second?" Asked the man.

"No." Said the Anbu quickly becoming impatient. The bald man let out a sigh.

"Fine." For some reason the Anubu could feel an aura of sadness coming from the man.


	2. Ramen  Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food.

headed man. His outfit screamed for attention but he looked like he'd rather not be the center of it. He seemed bored, incredibly so, and asked to leave already. While he accepted their reasoning for him to stay (sit down right the fuck now) still with a bored expression he wouldn't let go of his bag of groceries. Three Anbu attempted to pry it from his hand at the same time but that only resulted in the comical scene of a conga line of Anbu pulling each other while the one in front tried to hold the bag while the bald man had a confused expression as he watched the scene.. In the end they just inspected the foods and found nothing harmless so he was allowed to keep them. At least now it was his turn. He'd wipe that bland expression off that man's face.

"Hello." Said the man as Ibiki walked into the T&I room shutting the door behind himself. Without answering he stood in front of the chair the man was sitting on.

"What's your name?" Asked Ibiki.

"Saitama." Even his voice sounded bored. No matter, Ibiki was sure when the pain started he'd show more of his emotions then.

"What Village are you from?" Asked Ibiki.

"None." The man then stuck his finger in his ear.

"What country are you from?"

"Ah... i'm from Z-City. But you probably haven't heard of it." He said as he showed absolutely no other emotion that boredom.

"Well if you're going to be difficult and spout lies..."

**An hour later**

Ibiki decided this man was even more scary than Orochimaru as he stared at the large hole in the wall the man had left behind. It all started when he had brought out his torture instruments. He should have known by the dangerous glint in that man's eyes to be prepared. Though a seal had been placed to prevent jutsus he should have known not to get complacent. Either way the Anbu were on his tail so he wouldn't get far before he got into a fight. Considering he could punch a hole this large in a wall was troubling for the village. Ibiki looked down at his instruments with sharp tips that had bent upon contact with the man's skin. He had never heard the name Saitama before so if that WAS his name then finding information might not be that hard.

**Saitama P.O.V.**

After punching a hole in the wall Saitama figured he could use a bit of R and R so he made his way to the shared apartment with the grocery bag in hand. Genos was probably back with the furniture ha had gone out to get already. The apartment was located in a less than hospitable place in the village but that worked for Saitama considering the rent had been sure to be cheap. After doing some odd jobs around the place with Genos they had together helped clean up a bar that had been trashed by shinobi, paint a few walls, and gotten enough money to settle in and buy groceries. After the previous situation Saitama figures he should probably tell Genos to lay low. It's not like anyone could repair him wherever they were.

"Oh Sensei!" Said Genos as Saitama opened the door. He was currently putting together the framework for a couch.

"Hello Genos." Said Saitama as he went to the kitchen. "You'll never believe the discount I got on rice today..."

"Sensei I can put that away for you!" Genos got up to do the task.

"No Genos I'll do it. You finish with the couch." Said Saitama as he waved Genos off who went back to his task. "Oh by the way some people are looking for me." He says casually as he stocks the fridge.

"Sensei who is after you? I'll neutralize them-"

"No it's fine. I don't think they were able to follow me."

"At least tell me who is after you then so I can be ready to take them out should the need arise." Genos looked at Saitama as Saitama looked at Genos.

"Ah... I actually didn't catch their name." Said Saitama as he rubbed the back of his head. Just as Genos opened his mouth there came a knock at the door. "I'll get that Sensei." Genos got up and walked towards the door to open it. When he opened it Saitama saw an old man with a weirdly large hat. "Hello sir." Said Genos cordially.

"Ah hello there... what is your name?" Asked the man.

"Ah my name is Genos may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen is my name but you may call me Hokage." Said the old man as he looked past Genos and at Saitama.

"Why have you knocked on our door?" Asked Genos as he shifted to block Saitama from view.

"A strange thing happened today, all of a sudden a large hole opened in the ground and blew a lot of wind in the air. Sadly it blew away a lot of my paperwork so i'm going around trying to find it." He said.

"Oh that's probably my fault." Said Saitama walking towards the door. "Sorry." He said.

"Then would you mind helping me look around?" Asked the man.

"Sensei I can do it!" Said Genos.

"Were a bit busy right now." Said Saitama.

"What if I promised to buy you a meal?" This instantly got Saitama's attention.

"How many pieces are we talking about?" Asked Saitama quickly. With the money saved from buying another meal...

"About one hundred and forty six. Some of my helpers are collecting them though so it shouldn't take as long."

"Alright then!" Saitama passed the man and started to mad dash his way around the village collecting stray papers sitting on roofs, behind buildings, and in other curious people's hands.

**Genos P.O.V**

Genos made sure to get high in the air and scan below for the papers and his Sensei. It seemed he was looking around the left side of the village so Genos decided to take the right side. It was strange how the old man had known where to look for his sensei but if his sensei was happy with getting a free meal Genos would just have to keep an eye out. After collecting fifty papers Genos found himself chasing after a blonde kid who got the idea that he would mess with Genos. It all happened when Genos had leaned down to pick up a piece of paper in the middle of a street to find his hand grasp nothing. He looked up to see a yellow blur run around a corner and he chased after. The yellow blur turned out to be a kid with yellow hair and a glaring orange jumpsuit. And genos thought Saitama's outfit stood out. The fact that the kid was able to evade Gonos' pursuit bothered the cyborg though that soon didn't matter as the kid tripped over his feet while trying to turn a corner.

"Ow." Said the kid as he rubbed his head. Genos grabbed the paper that had been flung into the air during his fall and quickly made to find more. He would not let his sensei down!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Sasuke was just walking back to his home when somthing landed on his head and covered his eyes. When he picked it up he noticed the village seal at the bottom. It appeared to be an important document. Then before his eyes it disappeared so suddenly it almost gave him whiplash. He quickly looked around but was met with an empty street. Sasuke shrugged and went on his way.

**Saitama P.O.V**

Saitama had seemed to get around one hundred papers and he couldn't spot anymore so it seemed he had gotten the last ones. Now all he had to do was find the old man and give them back.

"Stop right there! On the order of the Hokage you are coming with us!" Shouted another masked person. At least that solved his problem.

"Okay." Saitama seemed to catch them off guard as their stances clearly faltered. "Lead the way."

**Hokage P.O.V**

He was amused on how the Anbu acted around the strange bald man holding the stack of papers as they entered the room.

"Ah thank you Saitama for helping me." He said as Saitama came forward to place the papers on his desk.

"No problem." He said. At this point the other one entered the room with his less sizeable stack, clearly startling the Anbu. Even Hiruzen had to admit not being able to sense their chakra was a bit unsettling.

"Sensei." Said the man as he noticed the bald man who pointed towards the desk. The other got his meaning and put his stack next to Saitama's.

"Now how about that meal?" Asked Hiruzen.


	3. Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Uchiha.

**Saitama P.O.V**

All throughout the meal the old man was watching them. He didn't get anything but he did treat the two heroes to some ramen from a stand. It was a good meal and Saitama would have thought it one of his best if the old man hadn't been looking at them like he was looking for somthing. Then it hit him as to why he was looking.

"Do I have some ramen on my face?" Saitama turned to the old man.

"Sensei had you gotten food on your face I would have told you." Said Genos seriously.

"Oh yeah." Saitama scratched the back of his head.

"I trust you will not be a danger to our village?" Asked the old man suddenly.

"Nah." Said Saitama. "No reason to."

"Sensei is a hero and would not cause trouble for no reason!"

"A hero?" Asked the old man.

"Saitama sensei goes out of his way to protect people! He saved me from a monster I had been fighting and others can say the same thing!" Genos said enthusiastically.

"I see." The old man looked thoughtful. "As long as you don't cause trouble then you can stay here." And with that the old man got up and left. "Goodnight Saitama and Genos." Saitama went to finish his bowl while Genos watched the man's retreating back. When he finished Saitama set the bowl down.

"Ready to go Genos?" Saitama was full of food and it was getting dark. He could go for a rest right now.

"Alright sensei!" Genos got up like an eager puppy and followed Saitama. Along the way Saitama felt the presence of Genos leave and he turned around to see an empty alley. Saitama trusted Genos to be able to handle himself so unless any explosions happened Genos was fine.

**Genos P.O.V**

"Who are you guys? I've never seen you around before!"

"My name is Genos and the man in the yellow suit was Saitama sensei."

"Why do you call him your sensei?" Asked the dark haired boy that had pulled him aside.

"Because he is teaching me things." Said Genos.

"What kind of things." The boy looked a bit annoyed.

"Saitama sensei is teaching me how to work on a budget, to not give up, and he is a perfect role model."

"Budgeting? Really? What do you plan to do with that kind of training?"

"I'm going to get revenge on the man that killed my family." At this the boy looked a bit startled. "You look surprised." Genos stated.

"It's just that... I want revenge on a man that killed my family too." The boy looked into Genos' eyes with determination. "Is he really helping you to get revenge?!"

"Yes." Genos said without pause.

"I want to talk to him." Said the kid.

"It's getting dark. Sensei is not ready to talk right now. I'll tell him about you." At this Genos left to the apartment with the boy standing there.

**Anyone want to see a batman Uchiha? Also I feel all this may be a bit forced but with how Saitama works things just happen around him and problems just either go away or get solved.**


	4. Sitama And The Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitama is back to his usual activities.  
> Aka a filler episode.

Sitama was walking down the street to get back to the market place he had been abducted from yesterday to continue his shopping. Lucky for him the sale hadn't been a one day deal, but today was the last day for it. Now  only to buy his groceries before sundown and he had gotten up just as the shops were opening in case anything crazy happened again. He doubted it because he'd been shopping here before without any problems up until the masked weirdness happened.

Where's Genos right now you may ask? He's out getting a job. (But that's for another filler)

Anyway, Saitama was exited for the deals and ready to browse. Nothing could go wrong....

"Oh, hey Panic." Saitama said. And that's when everything went wrong. Without a word Panic quickly drew his katana and charged at a crazy speed towards Saitama, trying to cleave his head off. Saitama was easily able to catch the blade. Panic waited a second trying to pry the weapon from Saitama's powerful grip but then retreated with a jump.

"What the hell did you do!" Panic yelled as pedestrians quickly evacuated the fight scene.

"Whatever you're talking about I don't have time for. There's a sale going on." Saitama then turned and left, dropping the katana. Leaving an annoyed Sonic behind.

"Hey! Don't just turn your back towards your enemy!" Panic yelled as he used his speed to grab a shrunken and throw it at sound speed towards Saitama who easily turned the corner and missed it. Saitama could hear more yelling from around the corner and sounds that indicated Panic had found someone else to fight for now. He was their problem now. Wait....

Saitama had just went the wrong way, after encountering Panic he had turned around the way he had came from. Now if he wanted to get to the sale he had to either go back towards Panic or find a different route. He waited a minuet to ponder which choice he would make.....

He went the long way.

 

And so Saitama got to the sale. Only to find an old lady buying the last cabbage from a now empty food cart. He sunk to his knees and tried his best to hold back the tears as he gazed at the ground. As if mocking him a flier for the sale landed in his field of view.

 

And Saitama cried that day. Salty tears of a man who wasn't able to get a good deal on groceries.

 

Anyone like this chapter? Hate it? Impartial?

(Next chapter will be longer and have better meat in it.) :)

 


	5. Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacing, what pacing?

"Genos who is that?" Saitama had just walked into the main room of the house to see a strange kid sitting on their sofa and drinking tea across from Genos, who had called him into the room.

"He's the kid I told you about." Genos said. "I think his name was Sake." This made the kid spit out his tea in Genos' face.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke was trying not to get angry at these weird peole. "I hope you have considered my request." He grit out the last sentence.

"What request? Sorry I kind of forgot about you." Saitama said as he scratched behind his head. And it was true how he had other things on his mind, like making money. The money they had when they got here was useless and it was hard work getting more. Rent didn't pay itself.

"You forgot...." Sasuke deadpaned.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"I suppose I was stupid to think a bland bald boring eyesore like you could be any sort of teacher!" Sasuke was fed up with the man's disrespectful attitude and the annoying way he talked like their conversation didn't matter. He was Sasuke freaking Uchiha! Did this idiot not know who he was?! He stood up angrily.

Sitama just stood there and watched the kid walk to the door while sipping his tea. His disciple had different ideas though and after hearing someone insulting his sensei he quickly ran intercepted the kid.

"How dare you!" Genos knew his sensei wouldn't defend himself so he had to for him. "Clearly my sensei has deemed you unworthy of remembering. And I'll have you know Sitama is the best teacher anyone could have!"

"Nothing about the bland boring bald part?" Sitama asked quietly. He seems to have been ignored though.

"Him! A teacher that supposedly will help you achieve revenge? Ha! He looks like the wind could blow him over!" Sasuke said with a grin.

"I'll have you know that Sensei is the strongest fighter I have ever met." Genos replied quickly.

"Bold claims there. Prove it." Sasuke demanded haughtily.

"As sensei's student it is my duty to defend his honor. I will fight any opponent and win." Genos stood up.

"Uh... Genos...." Saitama started as the two took fighting stances in the middle of the living room. And then the fight was over.

"Get off of me! What are you made of? Training weights?" Asked a defeated Sasuke, who was being used as a seat by the cyborg.

"Sensei I have defended your honor." Genos said happily.

"You think beating a kid means your sensei can have strong disciples?!" Sasuke yelled. "Besides! You didn't even throw a punch you're just heavy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest sorry for not posting more chapters. >XD

"AH SASUKE! SO WISH FOR THE MIGHTY GUY TO BE YOUR CHAMPION OF YOUTH!" Guy then made a pose with a thumbs up. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN OR ELSE I SHALL RUN ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE VILLAGE AND DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH UPS!" Guy looked around. "Wait... where'd he go?" All he saw when he looked down was a note that had the time and place for the challenge. He picked it up and read at the training grounds at two pm. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!!!" Shouted Guy as he ran off to train.

"What was that.... was that Guy?" Asked Kakashi after being startled by the incredibly loud shout.

Sasuke was sure that even Guy could defeat those annoying weirdos and it only took a bit of talking about defending his youth to get there. This fight would be an annihilation.


End file.
